Sacchariferous
by Byukio
Summary: Vector's birthday is today and Durbe insists they throw him a party but Mizael isn't too keen on having to set everything up and especially because Durbe gets the wrong supplies, at least he has backup cake, hopefully Vector's birthday isn't too much of a disaster— Birthday gift fic!


**A/N: I made this for my friend Yen's birthday that was yesterday uvu their favorite character is Vector so thus Vector's birthday, hilarity ensues of course ~**

**Characters: Vector, Durbe, Mizael, Yuma, Alit, Gilag, Ryoga, Rio**

* * *

It's around five o'clock in the morning; Mizael and Durbe are making the utmost effort to be quiet as they bring in a bunch of bags and supplies into the kitchen and Mizael nearly trips as he carries in the streamers and it almost results in disaster, thank god Durbe catches him and breaks his fall.

"Shh, careful, don't want to spoil the surprise party," Durbe says in a whisper to the blonde and Mizael grumbles, not his fault the floor is slippery in the morning, he doesn't know why they're bothering with this anyway, he was pretty sure Vector made it clear that he didn't want a party. Durbe insists he knows him better than that and doesn't mean it.

Mizael doesn't question it anyway, it wouldn't be the first time Vector pretended he didn't want something; he isn't sure what reaction they'll get from their ginger haired roommate.

Mizael crosses his arms as he sets the balloons next to the table "And we went shopping to get all this at five in the morning, because?" and Durbe insists that they have a lot more to set up before Vector wakes up which shouldn't be till ten in the morning.

Mizael can't believe he's doing this at a time he could be sleeping, he groans because there is no use trying to change Durbe's mind, he'll just be dragged out of bed if he tries to leave anyway.

"What kind of cake did you even grab in our rush for all of this?" Mizael finds himself asking because it better not be a carrot cake because he swears to god if that's what it is.

"Carrot cake," Durbe says and yeah Mizael's pretty sure he hates Vector's birthday, not even a good cake, how can Vector like that kind, honestly ice cream cake is what they should've gotten but he knows it's not his birthday, so it isn't really his decision.

"Do you even remember what he wanted for his birthday?" Mizael asks as he sets down another bag on top of the table, probably filled with party supplies, what is Vector five?

Who wants a bunch of streamers, next thing he knows there'll be a bounce house, yeah exactly a five-year old party, he's pretty sure Durbe just looked up party supplies and didn't check for ages, the blonde is pretty sure that there are party hats for five-year olds in the bags somewhere.

"Of course I do, do _you_?" Durbe asks as he throws the same question back at Mizael, Mizael isn't entirely sure but he vaguely remembers human games being fun, so he grabbed one of those zombie games and a console.

Granted Mizael kind of didn't pay for half of the things he grabbed, they kind of didn't go into the store at its opening hours either, so technically they stole all this, but it's for a good cause, they don't necessarily understand the concept of money yet anyway.

Mizael wouldn't waste his money on Vector anyway even if he had any idea how to use it properly, even if Vector is their friend. "Of course I got him something, what do you call this?" he says as he holds up the DS system and a zombie game because he's sure it has violence and Vector will enjoy that probably, Durbe shakes his head and sighs "I don't remember paying for that…" and Mizael sputters, oh wait they were paying?

"Durbe, we entered the store that was closed for morning hours, they wouldn't have noticed anyway, what'd you do? Leave money on the counter?" Mizael grumbles because he doesn't understand Durbe's morals at all, if it was Vector he would've done the same.

"Yes.. it was the right thing to do, even if we did enter a building that wasn't to be entered till later hours," Durbe tells Mizael and Mizael guesses that made sense, he still wouldn't have paid either way, he doesn't see the point, probably why Durbe has to go to the store with him most of the time. "And what did _you_ get him then?"

"A game, I figured he'd enjoy something with ghost like creatures, and recently I've learned there are these creatures with types that—" and Mizael cuts Durbe off midway through his explanation when he simply says "Pokémon?"

"Yes precisely that, anyway we should start setting up the streamers and other party decorations before he wakes up, you know?" Durbe said with a smile as he pulled out the party hats that clearly said five on them and Mizael can't help but laugh, "You know he isn't five right?"

Durbe has to stop himself from replying with something sarcastic because of course he knows that, he just grabbed the nearest thing to a party hat he could find.

It isn't like any of them have specified ages anyway, because of their past lives, though if they counted how they now went to school, well everyone aside from Vector of course, which is why they figured the games would entertain him at the very least in their absence.

"What about Alit and Gilag?" Mizael asks because why couldn't they be stuck with this crummy job of getting items for Vector's party and setting it up. "They're getting Yuma and his friends," Durbe says as he sets the plates on the table and Mizael isn't sure if Vector would like that, he's pretty sure Vector wouldn't want a big party.

"I'm sure he avoids school because he doesn't want to see anyone from there," Mizael tells him, he may not understand Vector most of the time, but even he can understand that.

"He'll warm up to it, you know Yuma would find out somehow anyway and bring them along," Durbe says as he puts out hats on the table and Mizael has to point out again how they're for five-year olds and Durbe tells him to hush up about it already, he gets it.

"Fine, but the candles, why do they have five candles, do you really think Vector is five or—" and Durbe groans from all of this, no he doesn't, he grabbed the nearest birthday supplies he could, he didn't check, it was dark in the store.

"He'll deal with it," Durbe insists and Mizael eyes the card on the table "He'll deal with this card as well then?" and the card has a green dinosaur on it and the words on it clearly say "Look who's five!" and Durbe snatches the card away from Mizael.

"We'll cross it out then and put look who's Vector's age then, shush and hang the streamers," Durbe says as he tosses out boxes of presents around the kitchen and Mizael would rather be sleeping, it's around seven now before they even realize it, they have a few more hours, he tells Durbe not to set the cake out early or it'll spoil.

Though Mizael would honestly laugh if it did, he could care less about carrot cake, then they could eat the ice cream cake he'd secretly snuck, on second thought he lets Durbe put it out. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll enjoy soggy melted cake," Mizael tells him before Durbe ends up putting it back in the fridge and shushing Mizael again.

"Did you hang the streamers?" Durbe asks him and Mizael grumbles, yeah, yeah he was working on it, he threw them lazily around the house hanging them from the ceiling to other various objects around.

"You aren't a good streamer hanger," Durbe says as he admires Mizael's lazy work at hanging them, Mizael insists nobody will care, they'll have to tear it all down later anyway. "Anything else?" Mizael asks as he finishes setting out the other decorations.

"No, we can relax till Alit and Gilag bring the party guests," Durbe says as he tosses the bags in the trash, Mizael rolls his eyes because this will either end badly, no he's sure it'll have a bad result, he doesn't care as long as he gets his ice cream cake.

"What time is it now?" Mizael asks as he sees Durbe glance at the clock on the wall, it's nine thirty-nine, almost nine forty, he wonders when the party guests will be brought.

"They should be back by now—" and before Durbe can even properly finish his sentence the door slams open and Alit yells "Hey party people who is ready to party!"

Mizael yells back to shut them up "Quiet, you'll wake up—" and nothing is hushed at this point because now Yuma and Alit are yelling in sync for the party to get started and jeez there sure is a lot of people, people who half of the Barians barely remember.

At this point Mizael is almost certain that it won't end well as he hears the stomping of feet coming down the hallway, and of course it's Vector and he yawns and opens his eyes as he stares at a bunch of people in his living room. "Why are all these assholes here?"

"Vector is that anyway to treat party guests?" Durbe asks and Vector shakes his head but that still doesn't change the case of why are all these people here? "A party for me, why Durbe, Mizael you shouldn't have!" and he pinches Durbe's cheek and Mizael eyes him.

"If you so much as even try, I'm going to smash your cake into the floor," Mizael says in a half-hearted threat and Vector only smiles, maybe it won't result in a disaster after all.

Everyone in the group that Alit and Gilag brought shout "Happy Birthday Vector!" and then Ryoga and Rio immerge from the crowed of friends, looking Vector straight in the eye and handing him a gift, Vector only grins before he leads Ryoga to the kitchen.

"Hey Nasch, you got them all to coöperate on this right?" Vector asks and Ryoga nods wearily, he isn't sure if he likes where this is going only because it's Vector.

"I guess in a way, yes." Of course Ryoga wouldn't admit it, but he was more so forced if anything and Vector can only smile "Hey Nasch you pick out the cake?"

Ryoga doesn't have time to answer before Vector slams Ryoga's face into the cake and says, "I don't like carrot cake." Even if Ryoga wasn't necessarily the one to buy it or pick it out, Vector still believes it's his fault either way, that and he just wanted to anger him.

"Well, this seems like a nice start to a party," Vector says as he wipes frosting off of Ryoga's nose and walks off back into the living room with an angered Ryoga quickly on his tail.

Mizael can only mentally smirk as he mouths the words "I'm so glad I got that ice cream cake." He's glad the cake he found disgusting was smashed to bits and ruined because anything is better than that and he quickly makes his way to the kitchen to get the replacement.

The rest of Vector's unexpected party guests crowd around the table as Durbe lights the candles on the cake because he certainly doesn't trust Vector with a lighter. "Alright blow out your candles," Durbe tells him and Vector can't believe there is five candles on this, whatever, cake is cake. "I swear if he wishes for something that's harmful—"

Vector blows out the candles ignoring Mizael and the rest of them who are questioning the same, he claps his hands and smiles as he slinks an arm around Mizael "Relax Mizael, I wished for world peace," he lies and Mizael knows there is no way he would ever.

"I'm taking a piece of cake before you smash another persons face into it," Mizael says as he grabs a slice and glares at Vector who can only smile at this point, he's suspected of such things of course, but he'd never ruin ice cream cake, he actually liked it.

"Vector! You have a card!" Alit yelled as he tossed Vector the small card as he opened it and glared as he read "Look who's five!" then a crossed out "Look who's age years old!" and finally "Look who's Vector!" and Vector just tosses it to the floor and groans "I hate you all so much."

"Happy Birthday, Vector!" and either way Vector can say it isn't a completely lame party, there was cake he enjoyed, he got to smash Nasch's face into a cake.

He got some weird birthday card, he got Mizael to actually hang up streamers for him and wrap presents, and no one ever bothered doing anything that nice before so he can get use to this. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Is what Vector says on the outside but honestly he's grateful that he has friends like them, even if they don't always get along.

This certainly wouldn't be a day Vector would forget, especially because he got to smash Nasch's face into cake, that was the most important part, that and all the gifts he received.

Vector can say he actually enjoys these celebrations, most of the time, most of the time.


End file.
